


Age Reversal

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, any gender reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi this is possibly going to be one of the most weirdest requests but can you do an imagine where the I am turned into a baby and like Lucifer has to watch after me while the boys go on a hunt but none of them really know how to handle a baby and while their gone Lucifer talking to me and confesses his love thinking I wouldn’t understand him and we fall asleep together and wake up a couple days later with me human and naked beside him. Lots of fun fluff please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Reversal

Warnings: Lucifer’s POV, mention of nudity, language, I think that’s it

Fic:

“What is it this time?” Lucifer asks as he appears in the bunker where Sam, Dean, and Y/N stayed.

Dean sits at the kitchen table looking like he was ready to tear his hair out. Sam paces back and forth, a wailing baby in his arms. “Fucking finally,” Dean groans, “I can’t take this anymore. I need to get out of here.”

Sam walks over to Lucifer and holds the baby out towards Lucifer. “Woah, I don’t think so,” Lucifer says, holding up his hands, “Where the Hell did you get a baby? Did you steal it? For the sake of everyone involved, please tell me you didn’t reproduce.” Lucifer looks down on the child and his brow creases in confusion. “Is this Y/N’s child?”

“No,” Sam answers.

“That is Y/N,” Dean adds.

“That’s impossible,” Lucifer whispers.

“You’re kidding right?” Dean asks, “After everything you’ve seen you think some kind of witchy age reversal magic is impossible?”

“Can you fix this or not?” Sam asks impatiently.

“No,” Lucifer says, “If I don’t know how the spell was cast, then it’s impossible for me to know how to fix it.”

“Great, so once again, we’re doing all the work,” Dean grumbles. All the crying must be getting to his head because he was even grumpier than usual.

“Dean and I need to go find a way to fix this. We need you to take care of Y/N while we’re gone,” Sam says, “We can’t take a baby on a hunt with us.”

“And you’re asking Satan to care for a child?” Lucifer asks, “You do realize I’m the Devil correct?”

“Trust me, we know,” Sam says.

“But Y/N always seemed to like you,” Dean adds, “Only God knows why.”

“I - I don’t know how to care for a child,” Lucifer stammers, looking at the tiny, squirming, wailing version of Y/N in Sam’s arms.

“Well neither do we,” Sam says, “And we don’t plan on raising Y/N back to adulthood. So if we’re going to fix this problem, you’re going to babysit while we figure out how to reverse the spell.” Sam holds Y/N out to Lucifer again and Lucifer tentatively takes the tiny baby.

Much to his surprise, the crying instantly ceases as Y/N’s hand reaches up to fist in his shirt. “Hey there Sweetheart,” Lucifer whispers as he runs his thumb along Y/N’s cheekbone.

“Finally,” Dean says, “I can hear myself think. We should go Sam.” Sam nods in response.

“You can stay here while we’re gone. We got some baby supplies. Everything you need is in the living room, but let us know if you need anything else,” Sam tells Lucifer, “And make sure you keep Y/N alive.”

“I promise I will,” Lucifer says, rocking Y/N back and forth in his arms, “We’ll be just fine won’t we Y/N.” Lucifer smiles as he looks down into the baby’s Y/E/C eyes.

Lucifer walks Y/N around the bunker as Sam and Dean prepare to leave. Once they’re finally gone, Lucifer sits down on a couch in the living room. “Are you hungry little one?” Lucifer asks as he pushes a wisp of Y/H/C hair out of Y/N’s face.

Y/N coos and gurgles, wrapping a hand around Lucifer’s finger. “Just as perfect as a child as you are an adult aren’t you?” Lucifer muses.

***

Days go on like this, the two of them alone as Lucifer takes care of Y/N. Lucifer grows more and more comfortable with the idea of taking care of a baby, though he wishes that Y/N’s spell would be reversed soon. He had always had feelings for Y/N and he wanted to express them, but never knew how.

“I’d do anything for you,” Lucifer whispers as he rocks Y/N in his arms, “I wish you knew that. People say I’m evil, and that may be true, but I do have feelings. I care for you Y/N. Hell I’d go so far as to say I love you, I just never found the right time to tell you.” Lucifer looks down on Y/N’s peaceful expression, eyes closing as Lucifer rocks the tiny creature to sleep. “If only it were this easy to talk to you before, though of course you can’t understand a single word I’m saying to you, can you?” Lucifer leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Y/N’s head.

As soon as the baby’s eyes have shut, Lucifer moves to Y/N’s room and lies back against the bed placing Y/N in the crook of his arm. Lucifer lets his eyes fall shut and he falls into prayer rather than sleep. He prays to his father, asking for the courage to confess his true feelings to Y/N after the aging spell had been reversed.

At some point during the night, Lucifer feels a stirring next to him. He opens his eyes to see Y/N hovering over him, aged back to an adult, body naked and close. Y/N leans down, lips brushing Lucifer’s ear. Lucifer sits up slightly, surprised by the sudden transformation, but Y/N pushes him back against the bed.

“I remember every word you said,” Y/N whispers, “And I’d go so far as to say I love you too.” Lucifer is about to respond, but Y/N’s lips lock on his own, making Lucifer lose his train of thought as he eases into the kiss.


End file.
